


this is what the end looks like

by sverhanutaya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Тебе кажется, что конец выглядит именно так.





	this is what the end looks like

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this is what the end looks like](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/289611) by thewitchisscarletred. 



Тебе кажется, что _конец выглядит именно так;_ твоя любимая кукла разорвана на кусочки, золотистые локоны больше не блестят, красивые голубые глазки отвалились, половина туловища торчит из песка. Но потом ты видишь его лицо, его разбитую губу и думаешь: _нет, это не так._  
  
Тебе кажется, _что конец выглядит именно так;_ мать смотрит разочарованно, отец — сурово, взбешённая учительница выносит тебе громкий гневный выговор. Но потом ты чувствуешь его руки на своих, видишь его яркую улыбку и думаешь: _нет, это не так._  
  
Тебе кажется, что _конец выглядит именно так;_ твой дом лежит в руинах, твои родители мертвы, твои уши кровоточат от беспощадного рёва войны, и лишь четыре маленьких стены защищают тебя от взрывов. Но потом ты видишь движение его рта, его глаза, нацеленные на твои, его руки, что покрывают твои собственные, и думаешь: _нет, это не так._  
  
Тебе кажется, _что конец выглядит именно так;_ ты видишь собственную кровь повсюду: на одеяле, на своём платье, на своих ногах. Но потом ты слышишь его успокаивающий шёпот, звук рвущихся простыней, его рука ловит твою без намёка на отвращение и притягивает тебя к нему, и ты думаешь: _нет, это не так._  
  
Тебе кажется, что _конец выглядит именно так;_ у тебя пересохло в горле, в руках нет больше сил, люди в формах оттесняют тебя назад, твой голос тонет в море протестующих выкриков толпы. Но потом ты замечаешь его движение впереди, его руки защищающе отгораживают тебя от чужих прикосновений, и ты думаешь: _нет, это не так._  
  
Тебе кажется, что _конец выглядит именно так;_ у тебя куча дырок в голове, перед глазами роятся кровавые мухи, алые завитки выходят из твоих пальцев, пульсирующее сознание сводит тебя с ума. Но потом ты слышишь его дыхание в соседней комнате, его мощные толчки посылают в стену вибрации, отдающиеся в твоей спине, и ты думаешь: _нет, это не так._  
  
Тебе кажется, что _конец выглядит именно так;_ твои глаза широко раскрыты от шока, твоё тело колотит от страха, безумная машина — никакой не спаситель, тебя переполняет ужас, и _это твоя вина._ Но потом ты чувствуешь вокруг себя его руки, притягивающие тебя ближе к себе, и его губы, целующие тебя в макушку, и ты думаешь: _нет, это не так._  
  
Тебе кажется, что _конец выглядит именно так;_ твоё тело обрушивается на колени, твой рот разинут от крика, которого ты даже не слышишь, взрыв красного окружает тебя, пустота потери разрастается всё больше и больше. Но здесь нет его, чтобы предотвратить твоё падение, здесь нет его, чтобы поцеловать тебя и помочь почувствовать себя лучше, здесь нет его, чтобы подарить тебе успокаивающую улыбку. Его нет, и ты думаешь: _всё именно так._  
  
Тебе кажется, что конец выглядит именно так.  
  
И так оно и есть.  
  
Всё именно так.  
  
 _Именно так._


End file.
